Charmed Season 1 Episode 1 Magical Destiny
by CharmedForeverWriter
Summary: Something Wicca this way Comes- Sisters, Prue,Piper, and Phoebe find a magical tome, book of shadows and there powers that will unleash all forces of evil.
1. Nice to see you

**_Charmed Season 1 Episode 1_**

**_ -Magical Destiny- _**

**_October 17_****_th_****_ 1998_**

**_Chapter 1 Nice to see you. _**

**_Piper walks down the stairs with a pencil in her hair. _**

**_"Prue?" Piper muttered._**

**_Prue stumbled into hallway with a hammer and spanner in her hands._**

**_"I'm busy trying to fix the light for the 6_****_th_****_ time! What do you want?" Prue replied. _**

**_"I need to talk to" Piper began to say but the door knocked._**

**_"Hold that thought." Prue answered. _**

**_She put down the hammer and spanner, and then she trotted towards the door. Piper followed her warily. _**

**_The door knocked again. _**

**_"Yeah we're coming! Don't be so impatient!" Piper yelled. _**

**_The police were at the door, with Phoebe. _**

**_"Phoebe!" Prue exclaimed. _**

**_ "Does Miss Phoebe Halliwell live here?" Officer 1 asked. _**

**_Piper and Prue exchanged glances..._**

**_"Um...Yeah." Piper conforms. _**

**_"Miss Halliwell this time its a warning, next time it will be jail." Officer 2 warns. _**

**_"Yeah, whatever." Phoebe carelessly answers. _**

**_Phoebe strolls in as if she owns the place and slams the door behind her. _**


	2. The Truth

**_Chapter 2 the truth._**

**_"God! Phoebe I thought you was in New York." Piper spoke surprised. _**

**_"Hello to you too, and no, I lost all my money. Lost my rep. So here I am." Phoebe announced._**

**_"We are not selling Gram's house!" Prue added._**

**_"I didn't come back for that, and for the record I didn't sleep with Roger." Phoebe retorted. _**

**_Prue pulled a shocked face as she wondered where they hell that came from. _**

**_Piper stared at the already arguing sisters; she was thinking how the hell they can fight when Phoebe just walked through the door. _**

**_"I am not dealing with this; I'm going to meet Jeremy tonight." Piper shouted excruciatingly as she ran up the stairs. _**

**_Prue lugged her tools back into the lounge. _**

**_Phoebe put her bags down._**

**_"Well, I guess I'm welcome here." Phoebe mumbled sarcastically. _**

**_Prue pops her head round the door._**

**_"Say something?" Prue smirked._**

**_"No." Phoebe replied._**

**_Phoebe dances into the lounge where Prue is fixing the light._**

**_"Hey, Gram's spirit board!" Phoebe expressed. "You kept it?" _**

**_Piper prances into the lounge in her towel._**

**_"Yeah, we were going to get rid of it today." Piper stated. _**


	3. Magicalamity

**_Chapter 3 Magicalamity_**

**_Phoebe sits down carefully eyes locked on the old Ouija Board. Her hand rests on the pointer waiting intensely for it to move._**

**_"Phoebe, you still don't believe it will work do you? Your 18." Piper called as she stretched up the stairs once more. _**

**_As Piper's words slurp out her mouth the pointer moves. _**

**_"Oh my god! It moved!" Phoebe spoke proud to be right. But she was also a bit scared._**

**_"Phoebe you move the pointer!" Prue teased._**

**_"Not this time!" Phoebe said thinking of backing away but dared to try again, she wrote a squiggled "a" down. _**

**_"Not ever." Piper mimicked as she combed her hair coming down the stair once more in her top and knickers. _**

**_"Be decent if theirs ghosts around Pipe!" Phoebe laughed like a manic. _**

**_Piper stuck up her nose and mimed herself being a model. _**

**_Phoebe was still laughing when the pointer moved again to the letter "t"._**

**_"It moved again." Phoebe exclaimed._**

**_"Calm down, the fun is over." Prue laughed at what she thought was a childish sister as she walked out into the kitchen. _**

**_Piper walked over. _**

**_"Piper look." Phoebe urged. _**

**_Piper looks and it moves without Phoebe touching it! _**

**_"Oh my god! Prue it did move! What did it spell out Pheebs?" _**

**_Phoebe was glad everything was back to the way it was, with Piper calling her Pheebs. _**

**_"Okay then deluded sisters." Prue mocked. _**


	4. Findings

**_Chapter 4 Findings. _**

**_"It spelled out attic, so I am going to the attic!" Phoebe insisted to Prue as Piper stormed out to meet Jeremy. _**

**_"Phoebe! Grams wouldn't have wanted us too!" Prue answered annoyed. "It isn't real anyway!" _**

**_"I am still going" Phoebe argued and she jolted up the staircase. _**

**_Phoebe shakes the attic door knob to open it, but fails. _**

**_"Damn door!" Phoebe curses as she tries again. _**

**_She sadly shuffles away going to go down the stairs when the door swings open. _**

**_"Cool!" Phoebe excitingly shone her torch into the gloomed and dusty space before her. _**

**_She spots a slight glow coming from a chest._**

**_She quietly opens the chest and finds the Book of Shadows. She scans the first page. _**

**_"_****Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here; the great work of Magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to us sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!" Phoebe chanted. **

**"Phoebe?" Prue called.**

**Phoebe quickly put the book away shut the door and ran downstairs. **


	5. What Happened that Night

**Chapter 5 what happened that night. **

**"Phoebe! What happened to the lights?" Prue shouted once more.**

**"How am I supposed to know Prue?!" Phoebe retorted. **

**In china town... **

**"Follow me up here Pipe." Jeremy persuaded. **

**"Um...why?" Piper reluctantly got into the lift. **

**"The views great at the top. So I heard Phoebes back." Jeremy added.**

**"How did you know!? She's only been back an hour." Piper suspiciously asked. **

**"Because..." Jeremy stalled and WHAMS! He turned into a horrific demon and he went to pull out a knife but Piper froze him. **

**"Oh my god! This cant be happening!" Piper panicked she took the emergency exit and ran through the door down the stairs and began to run across the busy streets. **

**By then Jeremy had unfroze and began travelling to her house. **

**Piper finally reached Halliwell Manor as the clock struck 10. **

**"Finally I got the lights working!" Prue happily chimed along with the clock. **

**"Guys! Help!" Piper yelled urgent and scared. **

**Prue and Phoebe ran into the foyer. **

**"Piper Whats wrong?" Phoebe stutters worryingly. **

**"Jeremy turnt into this thing and tried to kill me!" Piper freaked out. **

**Then the door flings open baring Jeremy's ugly face. **


	6. Disgusting thing!

**Chapter 6 Disgusting thing! **

**Phoebe screams and runs up the stairs, Piper follows her and Prue using her telekinesis to slam him through the door and run after her sisters. **

**"What do we do now?!" Piper yells. **

**"The attic!" Phoebe smartly suggests. **

**They all try to push past each other to get into the attic. **

**"Bright ideas?" Prue hoped. **

**"Don't look at me!" Phoebe croaked. **

**"He's not any ordinary killer boyfriend!" Piper schemed. **

**Before Piper could finish Jeremy turned the door into splinters that danced over the sisters' feet. A ball of fire circled them.**

**"Whats happening?" Prue asked thinking it was all a dream. **

**Jeremy cackled at the new life as witches, so vulnerable. **

**"The power of three!" Phoebe spoke "The spirit board!" **

**They all knew what Phoebe was on about. They began to chant and Jeremy began to fade. **


	7. Reality

**Chapter 7 Reality.**

**"Oh Pheebs, you saved us!" Piper and Prue cheered.**

**"Any day" Phoebe grinned. **

**They all hugged. **

**"Thanks to Grams though." Phoebe mentioned.**

**"I wonder what species Jeremy was." Piper wondered confused.**

**"One problem at a time please." Prue warned as they all tumbled out the attic into a dreamy night. **


End file.
